galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First Galactic Council
' First Galactic Council' ---- The Y'All Invasions were the reasons the Kermac about 15,000 years ago sent envoys to all known sentient species of the Milky Way, and invited them to a world they called The Planet of Galactic Harmony. There a conference was to be held with the goal to create an alliance that would come together in case the Y'All returned again. The Conference did happen and the Kermac proposed that this Galactic Council would be under the lead of the Kermac and that all attending would swear and pledge undying legion to the Kermac who as the most wisest civilization would be most suited to lead the Galaxy united against a common foe. The Proposal was at first rejected and each of the Delegates had their own idea just who should lead, if leadership really was required at all. The Kermac left angrily and the Y'All returned shortly thereafter and again attacking everything in sight, except that they left all Kermac worlds in their path untouched (A fact that came to light much later). Again the Council convened after the Klack and the Nul drove the Y'All away suffering tremendous losses This time the Call for Kermac Leadership was accepted. But the Galactic Council deteriorated fast and the alliance began to crumble, mostly due to the arrogant demanding leadership of the Kermac that requested everything and gave nothing. The Kermac demanded that they not only would have leadership in the Council but that all member civilizations would abandon all individual leadership and accept Kermac Rule. Again this was rejected and the Y'All returned. (10,000 years ago). Again they left Kermac worlds untouched and ploughed a path of destruction through the Galaxy. The Wurgus lured a large part of the Y'All fleet into their own system and made their Sun go Supernova, destroying many thousand Y'All ships. The Y'All left and the members of the First Galactic Council begun to become suspicious that the Kermac were unharmed twice even though they were in the main path of the Y'All and that the Y'All always appeared when the Galactic Community rejected the Kermac. Then the Terrans came onto the Galactic Stage; destroyed the Xunx, the Freons and the Ferons and shortly after their appearance onto the Galactic Stage, the Sarans, the Pan Sarans and United Earth founded the United Stars of the Galaxy. The Ult joined the very next day as the first official member and many of the former Galactic Council followed. The Klack went their own way. The Shiss and the Nul fought each other. The Kermac called for the Second Intergalactic Conference and those who came were named the “Second Galactic Council” This time the Kermac dropped all pretense and simply enslaved, Psionically controlled or bullied them to worship and serve the Kermac. There aren't even any “Council Meetings” anymore. The Kermac simply tell the others what to do. *The First Galactic Council from 15,000 BC to 2221 AD *the Second Galactic Council 2221 to 5100 Category:Diplomacy & Policies Category:Organizations Category:Edited by Renaud